Lightningheart
Lightningheart is a pink she-cat with a yellow lightning bolt on her chest and piercing blue eyes. She is part of the 2nd Generation Prophecy, with the abilities to timetravel and to create lightning bolts and telepathically control them. She is roleplayed by Phoenix. History She is first seen in Future TimeClan with Nightstar discussing the prophecy he has received: Before Time can thrive safely, Machines will strike, and two Nights will meet. She is supportive of her leader, and vows to stand by him, no matter what. It is also revealed that she, Lilyflower, Snowheart and Icewhisper were found in a flood as kits and were rescued. When she and Snowheart receive a vision from StarClan, Lightningheart is outraged, though she has no choice but to comply. Nighstar reluctantly sends the two she-cats into the past to serve in the prophecy. Lightningheart and Snowheart appear in DawnClan, in Phoenixfeather's time. She, Snowheart, Phoenixfeather, Lavenderkit, Faolankit and Ironstar travelled to the Organization's camp and met up with Hikari and Riku, then Zoey. They eventually return to DawnClan camp via Lavenderkit's teleport powers. Lightningheart becomes a Star Cat, but when she realizes the gravity of her fate, she becomes enraged and rejects her fate, to Snowheart and Sunsetstar's dismay. She calms down and rejoins the group. Before the battle can begin, she and Snowheart bring a few TimeClan cats to help out. In the battle against Team Darkfire, she kills Brambleclaw and hurries over to Roseheart to be treated. When Icefeather is absorbed by Darkfire, she becomes enraged and summons foxes to the Clans' sides, which later helps the cats in the battle. Lightningheart transfers her energy to Starlitdawn in hopes of saving the Clans and collapses. At the end of the battle, she is seen fast asleep. She and Snowheart eventually return to TimeClan, and eventually gives birth to Nightstar's kits. Lightningheart soon fights the Shade Pack and travels to the mountains when Ironstar dies. She and Snowheart admit they knew about she taking in Lavenderheart's kits. They soon relax in the hot springs. After meeting Vizorheart, and the 2nd Gen. Prophecy is over, she and her friends return to DawnClan and meet new prophecy members. She is shocked when it's revealed Tatteredbook was her mother and Futureheart was her father. Lightningheart helps fight against the Dark Forest yet again. She mauls Thistleclaw somewhat with Ebonystorm. She returns to TimeClan with her sister. Personality Despite her origins, she is kind, caring and a little grumpy, though cold in battle, and is willing to kill for the sake of her Clan. Powers These are a few of her powers: *Lightning Strike: Creates bolts of lightning to strike her targets. *Distraction: Distracts opponents from weaker allies *Medic: Temporarily heals with her paws *Lightning Speed: Becomes extremely fast *Summoning: Summons a powerful animal *Rising Storms: Only with Snowheart can this work: both she-cats summon a storm (Lightningheart summons a thunderstorm, and Snowheart summons a blizzard) to destroy her enemies. Origins She is based off the FFXIII character Lightning Farron in her Commando role. Family Grandmothers: Sharkstorm - Alive Violetbird - Alive Grandfathers: Pantherstorm - Alive Aerobird - Alive Father: Futureheart - Alive Mother: Tatteredbook - Alive Half-Father: Nightmareheart - Deceased, Reincarnated into Lunakit. Mate: Nightstar - Alive Sisters: ' Lilyflower - Alive Snowheart - Alive '''Brother: ' Icewhisper - Alive 'Half-sisters: ' Beast - Alive Beauty - Alive Serene - Alive Yuki - Alive Ebonykit (TimeClan) - Alive Himeheart - Alive Dawnlight - Alive Dusklight - Alive '''Half-brothers: Eclispekit - Alive Grassdawn - Alive Snowdusk - Alive Ebonystorm - Alive Daughters: Rosedawn - Alive Fairyhope - Alive Sons: Starduststorm - Alive Flamedragon - Alive Dragonstream - Alive Stormdusk - Alive Nephews: Fangclash - Alive Raineblitz - Alive Clouddrift - Alive Firetornado - Alive Beaststorm - Alive Cinnamonbear - Alive Silencekit - Alive Nieces: Runningstreak - Alive Tigerflower - Alive Cloverwish - Alive Windscent - Alive Lovekit - Alive Trivia *Like her video game counterpart, she will show disdain at becoming a prophecy cat, but will do it for the sake of her kin *She is very protective of her kin; she nearly lost her sisters and brother once, she doesn't want to lose them so quickly. Real Life Image Lightningheart as a human/Actual Lightningheart Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Loner Category:Kit Category:Main Characters Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Star Cat Category:Cats of TimeClan Category:Queen Category:Half-Clan Category:Cats Category:Apprentice Category:Kits Category:Cats of RobotClan Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Phoenix's Rolpeplay Cats Category:Living Character Category:She-cats